Sakura's Naugthy Dreams
by spazzgirl
Summary: “Are you ready for me Sakura,” his husky voice asked me. “Yes,” I answered as I let out a breathless moan. One-shot, Sakura's P.O.V Narusaku


**Sakura's Naughty Dreams**

**Another story from my deviantart account, yes I have some other one-shots there that I'll probably post here.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**

**This was a request for a good friend of mine that asked me on deviantart, and I hope you guys will like this one-shot**

**Well enjoy**

"_Italics" thoughts_

"**Bold" inner Sakura**

Story taken in Sakura's point of view

* * *

I tossed and turn in my bed as I dreamed an erotic dream about _him_.

_I gasped as his warm lips placed themselves from my jaw to my neck, I moaned as he started to suck on my neck. My body quivered in pleasure, I moaned aloud as his fingers entered my warm core. My back arched as his fingers moved in and out of my, my body moved in response to his incredible finger skills. I closed my eyes as soon as my climax came, I watched him lick his fingers clean. His blue eyes met my emerald ones, he smirked as he took off his boxers, revealing himself in his naked glory, and I was just stunned. He wrapped his hand around his length and rubbed it against my dripping core._

"_Are you ready for me Sakura," his husky voice asked me._

"_Yes," I answered as I let out a breathless moan._

_I saw him giving me that foxy gin, a grin that was only reserved for me. As soon he aligned himself with my lower region, I gasped as soon as he thrusted himself inside of me. _

I quickly sat up from my bed before the dream could continue; I buried my fingers in my pink hair, I let my left hand wonder down to my lower region. Damn it, it was wet, I cursed underneath my breath as these dreams of Naruto was getting naughtier and naughtier, I mean I can't believe that I'm actually falling for that goof, the goof with the handsome smile and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Wait a minute I can't be seriously falling for Naruto," I let out a deep sigh and got changed for work.

* * *

"Sakura you're late," Tsunade told me, I could hear the disappointment in her tone.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Well, why don't you get to work now, Naruto's waiting for you." I saw her put a smirk on her face.

"All right then," I sighed and went towards the room where Naruto was. I gasped in silent as I saw him lying in the bed sleeping; he looked peaceful as he slept. I walked slowly towards him, as soon I was about to grab the clip board that was on the table next to his bed, I jumped as soon as a warm hand grabbed my wrist, and then I heard a chuckle. "Naruto," I shrieked in surprise.

I saw him let out a boisterous laugh, "Scared you didn't I?" I rolled my eyes at his childish antic.

"Kami Naruto, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I scolded at the still laughing Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't mean it," I playfully smacked his shoulders.

As he continued to laugh I put my hands on my hips, "You know Naruto if you keep laughing, then I won't heal you." I smiled triumphantly as he stopped laughing and pouted.

He watched me closely as I started to heal his wounds, "Ok Naruto I need you to take off your jacket and shirt for me so I can heal the rest of your wounds."

He obediently did what he was told and took off his jacket and shirt, I lightly blushed as I saw his well built bodies, I hated it when I had to tell him to take off his shirt and jacket, because of seeing his well built body I would have erotic dreams about him every night, I was so worked up about my dreams that I didn't hear him call me name.

"Sakura," Naruto called out again.

"What," I snapped at him.

"Um you mind taking your hands off of my you know," I followed where his eyes were looking at and then I widened my eyes as soon as I found my left hand on his lower region, I blushed wildly and quickly took my hand off. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's ok," the one thing I loved about Naruto was that he wasn't like those other guys would enjoy having a girl touch them on their lower region and then force them to continue, Naruto was really innocent, despite the fact he trained with the king of perverts himself.

I watched Naruto put his shirt and jacket back on; I licked my lips hungrily as I saw his muscles flexed, one thing about his body, it wasn't too big or too small, it was really a perfect body.

"Thanks for healing me," I yelped in surprise as his warm body pressed itself against my small frame.

"No problem," I mumbled as I took in his scent, smelled like forest instead of ramen, which I find strange even though he ate ramen his whole lie.

Before he walked out of the room he turned around and smiled at me, "See you tomorrow."

I nodded before he left, "You too."

* * *

I found myself feeling uncomfortable as Ino stared at me with a devious smirk plastered on her face. "Ino what the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh I don't know, so tell me Sakura, how's the dream, about you and Naruto having sex going," I nearly choked on my tea as she asked that question.

"Ino I have no idea what you're talking about," I said as a lightly drank my tea.

She pointed her finger at my nose, "You know what exactly what I'm talking about."

I rolled my eyes pretending that I didn't know what Ino was talking about, but it was true that I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Come on Sakura, you can't hide the fact that you _love _Naruto," I hated it when she emphasized the word love, especially when it came to Naruto.

"Ino for the last time I don't love him," I growled in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure go ahead and lie about your feelings for Naruto, but it won't be my fault when another girl gets him.

I spat out my tea and looked at her, "What?"

I saw the look in her eyes, the look about information, "That's right Sakura, _a lot _of girls our age and 2-3 years older have been going after Naruto, I mean I can't blame them for loving someone as hot as Naruto, especially with the kind of body he has."

"_A lot of girls going after Naruto, that's a lie." _I mentally told myself, "You're lying."

I watched her laugh at my statement, "Sakura do you think that I'd lie to you about this, I mean come on Sakura don't you see the look on their eyes when Naruto passes by."

"Now that you've mention it, I have seen some girls asking him out," Ino leaned in closer.

"And what did he say?" I sighed before I could answer.

"Well he said sorry, but I'm waiting for someone to accept me," I saw Ino stifle a laughter, "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe that Naruto would reject girls that are beautiful than you are, no offense."

"None taken," I waved my hand in front of myself.

"Sakura, Naruto could have any girl he wanted, but instead he wants you, and you've been keeping him waiting," Ino was right, if Naruto asked any girls out, they'd automatically say yes, but one thing I couldn't understand that why'd would he wait for me.

"I don't know Ino, maybe I should just tell Naruto to move on," I blinked as Ino slammed her hands on the table.

"No way missy, you've been keeping that poor boy wait, but now you have to be the one to make the move," had Ino said with confident.

"Oh I don't know Ino, I'm not sure if I even like him," I heard Ino growl in annoyance.

"Ok Sakura, here's the deal; you spend one night with Naruto, just so you can sort out your feelings for him.

I blinked in surprise again, "You're insane I'm not going to do that."

Ino smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Ok then, I'll just tell Naruto that you have wet dreams about him."

Before Ino left, I quickly grabbed her wrist, "Ok, ok I'll do this stupid dare."

"Yes," I heard her chirped happily.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled, I hesitantly knocked on the Namikaze door, ever since Naruto learned about his father, which happened to be the Yondaime himself, he decided to stay at his clan's house, his house was three times bigger than the Uchiha clan's and four times bigger than the Hyuga's.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto curiously asked me, he's probably wondering why I'm at his house at 8 at night.

"Well I needed a place to stay," I pointed at my stuff I brought with me.

"Oh, well come on in, here let me help you," Naruto was such a gentlemen; he gently placed my things on the floor next to the couch, and motioned for me to sit. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

I shook my head, "No thank you."

Naruto nodded and sat next to me, "So what brings you here?"

"Well I forgot to pay for the electric bills and so I had no place to stay." I lied to him, I really hated to lie to Naruto, but I had to sort my feelings out.

"Did you ask Ino?" I nodded my head.

"I did, but she has a mission tomorrow and I don't want to be a bother." I watched Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Well your always welcomed to stay here Sakura, I don't mind," I felt my knees go weak as he gave me his famous foxy grin.

"Thank you Naruto," I gave him a warm smile of thanks. I followed him towards the guest room, before he left he looked at him.

"If you need anything, just give me a holler," I nodded and smiled at him again, I watched him disappear, once he was gone, I went to the guest bathroom and let the warm water run down my body.

I snuggled in the bed and wrapped myself with the blankets; it was a good thing I brought my silky pajamas with me. I tossed and turn restlessly; I sat up and groaned in frustration. I relaxed myself and went back to sleep, I too lost in my sleep that I didn't notice someone call my name.

"Sakura," I woke up as soon Naruto called my voice.

"What," I said groggily.

"Sakura do you mind why are you in front of my bed?" I didn't understand what he was saying until I saw him in front of the door frame, and half naked only in boxers.

"Um I don't know," I must've been sleep walking and ended up in front of his room.

Naruto let out a chuckle, "So you really must've been sleep walking," I blushed as he continued, "I guess you didn't remember about knocking on my door," I blushed even more.

"I guess I should go back and let you be," before I could leave Naruto's hand was wrapped around my wrist, "Naruto?"

"Why don't you come in my room and sleep with me, not like that kind of sleep," I knew he meant that he wasn't going to have sex with me.

"Why are you asking me this?" Curiosity got the best of me.

Naruto let out another chuckle, "Just to help your sleep walking," I rolled my eyes in exaggeration.

"**Do it, let's sleep with him," **my inner hoped that I would let with Naruto.

"All right Naruto, I'll sleep with you," I could hear my inner scream in delight.

"Well come on in," I walked in as he moved a side, what I never expected that his room was so clean, my body tensed as I could feel Naruto's body so close to mine. "Ready for bed?"

I blushed, but luckily the darkness was able to hide my embarrassment, I nodded and Naruto took his spot on top of the blanket and comforter, I followed and slept on the left side of the bed. I snuggled against the pillow feeling how comfortable it was, man the Namikaze's sure know how to pick the best materials to sleep with. I happily sighed as I wrapped the warm blankets around my side, I rolled a bit and saw Naruto's back facing me, I lightly giggled as I heard his light snores. I felt my eyes close as sleep was taking over me.

_I saw lustful cerulean eyes looking down at me, as it met my own lustful gaze as well. My breathing hitched as his warm lips covered mine, my body arched as Naruto gently cupped my buttocks. I moaned as his lips sucked where the neck and collar met, I grabbed a fistful of his hair._

I was too distracted by my dream that I didn't notice someone calling my name.

"Sakura," I heard Naruto calling my name, but his tone sounded like a kid being embarrassed when his mom are showing his baby pictures.

"What Naruto," I tried not to yell.

"Um," I saw a tint of red on his face, "Do you mind taking your hand off of my, um you know."

I found my hand on his lower region, again, Kami I think my hands just feeling let getting me in trouble, "Sorry," I mumbled as I quickly took my hand off.

I watched Naruto sitting up and I sat up too, "Sakura, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I swear," I cried, but I really knew that I can't resist Naruto.

I saw him raise a brow in disbelief, I felt blood rushing through my cheeks as his face got real close to mine, "Really, because when you were sleeping, I heard you moan my name," I blushed even more as he gave my his foxy grin.

"I did not," if he didn't have the damn lamp on then it would seem like that I wasn't lying, but my damn blush told the truth.

"Really, mm, did it sound like this," I moaned as he lightly caressed my sides, damn this boy knew how to make a women moan without even touching her breast or lower region. "Do you remember now?" Kami I felt his warm breath on my ear as he asked.

I couldn't answer, I was so lost in his deep blue eyes, I felt the back of his hand gently brushing my left cheek, "Sakura I want to tell you something."

"What, I asked.

Both of his hands cupped my face, "Even if you don't want to admit your feelings about me, no matter what, I love you."

I pushed him down on his back and kissed him fiercely, I moaned as he kissed back, his lips sucked on my tongue, I felt warmth spreading down my lower region. I could hear him pant as he tried to regain his breathing; he gently laid me down and both of his knees where on both sides of my body. I brought him into a kiss, I grabbed a fistful of his wild hair, I felt his hands massaging my sides, my body trembled in delight.

"Naruto," I whimpered, I heard him chuckle in delight.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Please I want you," I felt his lips on my jaw line and all the way down to where my neck and collar met, just like in my dream. My breathing hitched as he began to suck, I smothered my hands on his upper body, feeling his strong muscles, my body shivered in delight.

"Sakura," I heard him moan my name out.

I lifted my arms up as he began to pull my shirt over my head, I watched him drinking in the sight of my body, and I felt so embarrassed at the moment. I heard him growl as I covered myself up.

"Don't you dare cover yourself," he took the blanket from my hands. "I want to see more of you," he whispered in my ear.

I slowly took off my bra, he licked his lips hungrily. "Would you like to see more of me?"

"Yes," I heard his breath hitch.

I took off my shorts and my panties followed, I blushed as I let him look at me in all my naked glory.

"Beautiful, just beautiful love." I blushed, he chuckled at my embarrassment. "No need to be embarrass, love."

I watch him take off his shirt, leaving him half naked in my sight. His body was god-like, nothing was flawless, and everything was perfect, a beautiful sculpture.

"Do you like what you see?" Oh yes I did love what I see and I nodded my head bluntly. "Now I want to taste what your body tastes like, in my mouth."

I moaned as his tongue brushed against my areola, I could feel the warmth between my legs, I could feel Naruto trying to resist from taking me quickly. He took my clitoris in my mouth and I arched my back as soon as he plunged his tongue in. I felt him lick everywhere; I bucked against him, pleasure taking over me. My vision became blurry as soon as I came inside of his mouth, my chest moving up and down rapidly as I gain my breath from my release. I watched him take off his boxer, leaving him completely naked in my gaze, my eyes widened as I saw his length, he was freaking huge, a good 10 inches and 2 inches thick, I began to wonder.

"_How is that going to fit inside of me?"_

"So do you like?" I nodded bluntly as I felt him quickly kiss my lips. "Good."

He parted my legs as he was about to enter, I moaned as soon as the tip went inside of me, damn he was huge, but he must've been thinking of me being fucking tight, seeing the look on his face.

"Sakura, I need you to relax so I can enter completely," I nodded my head and relaxed my body.

My body shivered in delight again, he was halfway in, and already I was about to explode. I moaned out loud as he thrusted in me, completely filling me, my walls clenched around his length.

"Damn Sakura, you're so fucking tight." Well it was his fault for being too damn big.

He continued to thrust in and out of me, but I was getting tired of him doing all the work, so I lifted myself up, causing the man above me to now got beneath me, as I took the position on top.

"So you want to be on top eh?" I giggled and nodded my head.

"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" I heard a chuckle escape his lips.

I moaned as I rode him, he was really deep inside of me, I felt him thrust up and hold my hips on place. My nails dug into his hips, my moans got louder as he sucked my dangling breasts. Naruto brought me on my back again and continued to thrust in my, our thrusts met and our tempo got faster by each passing moment. My walls clenched around him tightly, indicating that my release was coming, and I could feel his length pulsating indicating that he too was going to release.

"Sakura," I heard him call my name.

"Yes," I whispered, too distracted from the pleasure I was feeling.

"I'm going to come," he explained to me.

"Naruto, please come inside of me, please," I told him, being a konouchi I already knew the birth control jutsu.

"All right," we both screamed each other's names out as our releases came.

My body shook in sheer pleasure, I moaned happily as I felt him fill me up with his warm seeds. He fell limply beside me, I could hear his pants and feel his warm breath on my skin. I rolled on his chest and nuzzled against his sweaty body.

"Sakura," I looked at him.

"Yes."

He smiled at me, "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto," I gently stroked his whisker cheeks.

* * *

I was so tired that I could barely hear what Ino was saying to me.

"Forehead," I looked at up at her and rubbed my eyes.

"What," I asked.

"So did you enjoy your night at Naruto's," I blushed furiously as I had the images from last night came in my mind. "So Sakura, how many positions did you two try?"

"Ino, I'm not going to talk to you about my felt sex life," my blush got even redder.

"Well is he big?" More blood ran through my face, sooner or later I was going to pass out.

"Ino," I nearly shouted in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Sakura I'm just kidding, look who's here," I turned around and saw Naruto standing right next to me, with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go," I nodded, the two of us quickly got out of the tea café.

"Thanks for saving my butt," I quickly kissed his lips.

Naruto smiled, "Well I couldn't stand Ino torturing you, and um, well I don't really know how to say this."

"Say what?" I curiously asked.

I saw a tiny sweat bead go down from his forehead, "Well can we do it again?"

I sighed and nodded, "Okay, we can do it again."

I saw a smile on his face, and I knew that we were going to have a very, very long done.

**END**

* * *

**Well how was that guys? Sorry but please don't ask me to do requests, because one of my friends on deviantart requested a story and I keep getting off track. **

**This is a first for me for having a lemon and one-shot in completely Sakura's P.O.V so hopefully I didn't screw up some things. I'm also sorry that I haven't been here around much, I've been making videos for the past several days and keep switching my videos that I'm editing. **


End file.
